


Wandering through gateways

by Angelchexmex, Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: The misadventures of the wandering shifter [1]
Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: It was common knowledge that anomalies were tears in time and space, but what wasn't common knowledge was that they were also tears in the universes.
Relationships: Ianto Jones & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The misadventures of the wandering shifter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734733
Kudos: 6





	Wandering through gateways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, however keep an eye out for more of this coming up :)

How? 

What?

Where?

These questions whirled and twisted through his head as he struggled to make sense of what was going on, the one thing that he did know was that he had to move, he had to keep moving it was the only way to stay alive. Long black hair was matted and tangled as a lithe man ran through the bushes and jumped over the fallen trees that littered the wet, soggy ground, he had to move and quickly, which was difficult in his current condition. Maximillion clutched at his slightly swollen stomach, this world was just as dangerous as his own, only this world wasn't supernatural like his own had been. No instead it was filled with tears in space and time allowing prehistoric creatures to come through. Yet here he was in an unknown world, alone and pregnant, his family was dead, his mate was dead. All he had left of them was the precious bundle of life inside of him, his precious Ianto.

Ianto had been picked after his bearer's grandfather who had raised him and had died just a few days before Maximillion had been born, like all things in his life, his family had been a complicated mess, but then again who's family wasn't complicated?

Which was why despite the crippling pain that he was in, he still kept going forwards, it had taken him months of running through the strange gateways to get to a semi safe time. The ice and snow was not the worst that he had experienced but it was pushing him to his limits, however he wasn't going to give up. Ianto was counting on him.

When he had first stumbled through one of the strange glowing gateways he had landed in the Jurassic era, it hadn't been pleasant in the slightest. Not only had he been unable to shift or use any of his abilities, the local predators had thought that he would make an excellent snack, he had been chased for over five mile before the Allosaurus had found better prey for it to chase and eat.

For months he wandered, trying to find a way out of the mess that he had somehow landed himself in. He kept wandering until he found another semi safe place for him to stay for a while, he used the word semi as nowhere was really safe.

The next dinosaur that he ran into hadn't been so easily distracted, a rather hungry Yangchuano-saurus, which had chased him right up into a nearby tree. He hadn't been able to leave the tree either as it had decided to sleep at the bottom of said tree, for three days he had lived in the tree. That was when the fear hit him, both him and Ianto were going to die up a tree in a forgotten time. Then as if someone or something was watching over them a herd of Tuojiangosaurus appeared and they had young, needless to say the Yangchuano-saurus had been either hungry or desperate enough to try and take on the herd.

He hadn't stayed around for the fight. Instead he had grabbed what he could and moved on, then he found another gateway.

Era to era he moved, he silently prayed that he would find a far more modern era, somewhere that he would be able to give birth in. The prospect of having to perform his own cesarean section was not something that he wanted to dwell on. Eventually he made it to an era where there was a hospital and decent medical experts, eventually he had been found in a random back alley in Manchester. It was sheer luck that he had been found by a retired doctor, who had taken one look at him and had helped him to deliver Ianto.

The doctor hadn't batted an eyelid at the sight of a heavily pregnant man going into labour, and given his previous job, Maximillion doubted that there was very little that the man hadn't seen. After that he had been taken to a hospital, when he had arrived battered, bloody and exhausted the staff had jumped into action, the last thing that he remembered was a nurse running towards him.

Blackness greeted him like an old friend.

* * *

When he had eventually come around, a week had passed, the police were waiting for him to awaken. From what he had been able to over hear from some of the nurses, the police thought that he had recently escaped from some sort of torture room. Which was not that different from what he had been through, only difference was it wasn't humans that had inflicted the wounds on his body. However that being said it wasn't as if he could tell the truth. For a moment he laid in the bed and listened to the sounds of the hospital, the rush of traffic and the overpowering smell of antiseptic was a welcome relief to him. 

"Poor lamb, he has been through the wringer and he was pregnant the whole time!" His sensitive hearing was able to pick up the nurse's conversation easily.

"One of the surgeons said that the wound on his shoulder was made by something incredibly sharp and strong, a meat cleaver or a sword of some kind." The sound of clothes rustling alerted Maximillion to the fact that she was going to be moving soon and was most likely coming to check up on him.

"From what Jenny overheard, he had been kept by cannibals down in Wales. When the police arrived they had disappeared, all that was left was a shed that looked like something out of a horror film." The horror in her voice wasn't fake in the slightest.

"From what anyone is able to tell, the poor dear escaped and then ran from Wales all the way to Manchester. I don't want to think about the pain that he must have been in." The salty smell of tears invaded his nose, he winced he was absolutely shit with crying women.

"There, there dear. He is safe now, him and his baby are in our very capable hands now." The sound of footsteps and sniffling got closer to his room.

Maximillion pushed himself up into a sitting position despite his body's protests otherwise, he watched as shock appeared on their faces.

"My God!" One of the nurses rushed forwards, and began to look him over.

"Where is Ianto?" His voice was raspy with disuse, his throat felt as if it was on fire.

The nurses shared a look with each other and one of them stepped out of the room, Maximillion waited with baited breath, silently hoping that nothing had happened to Ianto. He didn't know how he would be able to go on, if anything had.

"Here he is." The nurse gently passed Ianto to his bearer, Maximillion looked into the unseeing bright blue eyes of his son. Idly he hoped that Ianto would keep his blue eyes, his sire's eyes.

"Perfect, you are absolutely perfect." The stinging sensation of tears welling in his eyes was ignored.

"I know that this is hard for you, hun. But the police need to talk to you." Silver eyes met warm honey brown ones and he nodded.

The door opened and two police officers walked into the room, Maximillion swallowed this was going to be beyond difficult.

* * *

To say that he was drained was an understatement, but it had been very informative. The first thing that he had learned was that he did exist in this world, however he had been declared dead after he went missing almost seven years ago. Then he had learned that his family in this world had died, believing that he was still alive. He mourned them, another version of his family was lost.

Then came the far more difficult questions, did he know who had taken him, where there others? Was the father of Ianto one of the men who had taken him? 

He had answered the questions as best as he could, only omitting certain details. Such as the dinosaurs chasing him. However the information that he had been able to pick up had been interesting and not in the good way, from what he had been able to gather, there was a group of cannibals that took people every decade. Somewhere kept as living livestock, others were kept for breeding purposes. The 'lucky' ones, were the ones that got killed straight away.

The police had been chasing the group for almost forty years, no one knew how long they had been doing it before they had been found or how many had been killed by them. Maximillion had the thought that there had to be someone helping them, someone who knew and understood law enforcement and how it worked. Either that or whoever was in charge was meticulous, manipulative and very charismatic, both were very likely. It was entirely possible that the person in charge could be a police officer, both were possible or he could be wrong and entirely off the mark.

"I am not telling you how to do your jobs, but have you thought about a village or something along those lines. Maybe someone who has been or is in law enforcement, someone had to be helping them. Someone who knows how the police force works." He was incredibly careful with his words, he knew how angry people could get when they thought that they were being told how to do their jobs.

He watched as the officers shared a meaningful look with each other, it was clear that they had thought about what he had said before and they were going to act on what had been said. Although why they hadn't done so beforehand was strange, unless they were trying to be discreet with their investigation, which meant that this was bigger than what he had initially thought.

Maximillion hoped that they were able to catch the people who were doing it, it was things like this that caused him to lose faith in humanity. Yet looking at Ianto who was peacefully sleeping in his arms, a small kernel of hope unfurled in his chest, maybe they could do this, together.

* * *

Three weeks later he and Ianto were being released from the hospital, Maximillion had no intention of going to Wales or staying in Manchester. The city wasn't his home, he was a Northern and it was to the North where he would go to heal. Perhaps once he had healed then he would consider moving to another place, but for now he was taking Ianto to safe ground, familiar ground.

When Ianto was old enough, Maximillion would ask him where he wanted to go and if Ianto wanted to move to the other side of the world then they would. But for now all that they would be doing was healing.

There had also been the matter of sorting out the paperwork going from alive to dead and back to alive again had a lot of paperwork, there was also the issue of money. Because he had been declared dead, he had no money or any form of financial stability at all. Which was something that had to be sorted out and quickly, if it had been just him, then he would make do. But it wasn't, Ianto needed things, nappies, clothes, baby milk. None of which he could get, because he currently had no money.

Yet things were starting to look up for them, donations had begun to pour in and he had been swamped with baby clothing, items and cards. The local newspapers had somehow managed to get a hold of his story and, within a matter of hours of it being printed the donations had come pouring in. Then the Sun and Daily Mail got a hold of the story and suddenly it was all over the country, the how Maximillion wasn't all that interested in it. What had greatly shocked him was the amount of support that he was receiving, people offering a room in their homes to him, he had even received job offers as well. He was considering the jobs and what they would mean for him and Ianto, while the pay was rather tempting, he just wanted to rest.

There was the hate and discrimination that he had to deal with on a daily basis and the most recent addition of hate mail, but in all honesty he couldn't give a fuck.

They hadn't seen the things that he had, they hadn't endured the things that he had been forced to endure. None of them had the right to judge him. Yet he knew that it was merely human nature, and although he was a shifter, he wasn't what one would call 'human'. His bearer had been a nature elemental and his sire had been a snow leopard shifter, his mate had been an Arctic Wolf. Normally they wouldn't have been compatible with each other, but there had been cases of shifters breeding with different species, the most common one was the black bear and grizzly bear shifters cross breeding. Both him and Jonas had been willing to give it a go, much to the shock of both their families.

Ianto began squirming, clearly he was unhappy with the lack of attention, dragging himself out of his thoughts Maximillion began humming trying to soothe Ianto. The fledgling bond between them was still developing and it would be for the next two decades, once Ianto reached his maturity he wouldn't age and once he was old enough then he would be able to turn others if he wanted to. But that wouldn't be for a few hundred years, each shifter clan was different.

Making sure that Ianto was safe and secure, Maximillion took a deep breath and began walking to the hospital entrance, it was time to see what this world had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
